The Clash Of The Red Rangers: Green Sacrifice
by ssamurai22
Summary: AU (Universo Alterno). Scott llega de la mano de Cogg después de un duro enfrentamiento a Panorama City solo para poner la vida de los Rangers Samurai patas arriba. reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Switched Dimensions**

Desde siempre los humanos habían confiado en las máquinas para sacarlos de los apuros más imprevistos, ellos las controlaban y ellas hacían su trabajo, ese era todo su cometido.

Hasta ahora.

-Muy bien, Profesor Cogg.-dijo Scott Thruman.-...acabemos con esto.

-Adelante, Ranger Rojo.-contesto el Profesor.

Scott se fue separando del Profesor con su Zord contando mentalmente y en voz alta los pasos que se necesitaban para acabar con todo aquello.

Él sería maquina para chatarra hoy mismo.

-Va a conseguirlo.-dijo Flynn desde abajo.

Los demás Rangers, desde Flynn a Gemma miraban a Scott solo con el zord a punto de terminar otra misión con exito y por fin acabar con los cimientos del reino de Venjix.

Iban a lograrlo, por fin...

-¡Dale duro!-grito Ziggy.

Las miradas de Summer y Dillon lo silenciaron mientras ellos mismos rezaban para que aquello saliera bien.

Era la única opción para salvar su mundo.

-¡Uno!-grito Scott.

Gem cerró los ojos y Gemma junto sus manos como plegaria para que aquello saliera bien y Scott pudiera triunfar en su misión.

-¡Dos!-dijo Scott de nuevo.

Flynn suspiro y Ziggy saltó casi esperando que todo acabara ya para poder invitar a la Dra.K a cenar.

-¡Tres!-grito Scott.

Los dos se giraron al tiempo que Summer y Dillon cerraron los ojos agarrados de la mano, escucharon los disparos y sonrieron al escuchar el gemido de Cogg.

Habían ganado.

-Debíste pensarlo mejor, Ranger Rojo.-dijo Cogg.

-¿Que?-pregunto Scott.

Teyana abrió los ojos y grito, pero Scott no podía notar nada más que a Cogg abalanzose sobre él y cayendo en un abismo negro.

Estaba cayendo y no habría nada ni nadie para recogerlo.

* * *

_**Mismo tiempo, Panorama City**_

Una fuerza superior a lo que ellos se imaginaban los golpeo cuando el Nightlok destrozo el edificio lanzandolos al suelo y haciendo aparecer al Nightlok delante de ellos.

-Destrozo el edificio.-dijo Mia.

-Tenemos que pararlo.-dijo Emily.

Jayden se levanto con su equipo detrás y miro al Nightlok, no parecía más fuerte que ninguno pero seguía siendo un peligro para la ciudad si no lo detenían.

-¡Un momento!-grito Antonio.

Antonio, el Samurai de Oro apareció corriendo con ellos y se coloco delante mirando a sus compañeros.

-Llegas tarde.-dijo Jayden.

-Lo siento.-contesto su amigo.-...pero vale la pena, ¡listo para una pelea con mi barracuda!

Antonio fue a enfrentarse con él cara a cara, dandole unos golpes que él paraba con sus manos hasta que el mosntruo lo detuvo con una garra y lo golpeó con la otra.

-¡Antonio!-grito Emily.

Todos lo rodearon y Emily y Mia tomaron el control usando sus espadas para detener al mosntruo consiguiendo lanzarlo al suelo combinando sus ataques.

-¡Solo teneis eso!-grito el mosntruo.

Volvió a usar su tornado para golpear a los Rangers y volvió a por ellos de nuevo, teniendo a Mike como primer objetivo.

-Vamos a ver si pasas de aqui.-dijo Mike.

El mosntruo golpeo la espada de Mike e intentaba forzarlo a detenerse pero no conseguía nada, estaban tan centrados en su batalla que no miraron el gran agujero que se abrió por encima y debajo de ellos.

-¡Mike!-grito Emily.

-¡Apartate, Mike!-le grito Jayden.

De repente, desde arriba el zord y Scott Trhuman cayeron pesadamente al suelo mientras que del suelo aparecía Cogg colocandose entre Mike y el monstruo.

-Hora de irse.-dijo el mosntruo.

Mike miro como el mosntruo se desvanecía al suelo, seguramente al sub-mundo y el quedo cara a cara con Cogg.

-Pero que...-susurro Mike.

-¿Más Rangers?-pregunto Cogg.

Desde su zord, Scott intento moverlo sin exito, el vortice no estaba cerrado y aquello no podía ser bueno para el Ranger Verde.

-¡Mike, alejate!-gritaba Mia.

-¡Mike!-grito Kevin.

Cogg miro a los demás Rangers y luego a Scott antes de agarrar la cabeza de Mike en su metalica mano y señalar al vortice.

-¡No te atrevas, Profesor!-grito Scott.

-¡Mike!-grito Antonio.

Mike sabía que aquel su final, podía sentir los gritos de sus amigos, las lágrimas en las voces de Emily y Mia.

_Emily..._

Agarro las manos de Cogg intentando liberarse pero el monstruo tenía su agarre fuerte en él y acercar su boca al oído de Mike para que lo escuchara.

-Adios, Ranger.

Antes de que Mike lo supiera, fue envuelto por el vortice y sintió que sus energías fallaban mientras perdía la consciencia.

Scott por su parte salió de su zord, la ira bullía dentro de él y miraba al Profesor como si fuera a matarlo en aquel mismo momento.

-¡Bastardo!-grito.

-¿Como se siente arruinar la vida de un compañero?-pregunto Cogg.

Scott gruño alzando su arma, logró desviar la mirada hacia los Rangers, el Rojo agarraba su espada para la batalla, el dorado miraba el lugar donde su amigo había desaparecido, el azul trataba de consolar a la rosa y la amarilla estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

Podía escuchar el llanto silencioso de la Ranger.

-Acabare contigo...-susurro Scott.

-Ya veremos.-dijo Cogg.

Y, antes de que pudiera saberlo, Cogg entro en el sub-mundo igual que el monstruo había hecho minutos después, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Y dejando a Scott con los Rangers.

_Esto no va a ser nada fácil..._

* * *

Mike despertó con un verdadero dolor de cabeza y la sensación de haber sido golpeado varias veces durante su movido viaje.

-Eh, se esta despertando...-susurro una voz.

Abrió un ojo y vio el techo blanco, levanto la mirada y observó que no estaba en su casa, estaba rodeado de coches, motos y gente que no conocía.

_¿Donde me he metido?_

-Donde esta, Scott.-pregunto uno de ellos.

El tipo era intimidante, alto, fuerte y una mirada que asustaría al mismisimo Maestro Xandred, Mike trato de enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera aquel lugar y miro sus manos.

_Por lo menos sigo siendo un Ranger..._

-Se más cordial, Dillon.-dijo una chica destrás de él.-...perdonalo, es algo anti-social.

-Ni que lo jures.-murmuro Mike.

Dillon bufó y miro para otro lado mientras la chica se acercaba a él y le tendía la mano con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que por tu traje eres un Ranger.-dijo ella.-...pero no te pareces a nosotros.

-¿A vosotros?-pregunto Mike.

-Soy Summer, por cierto.-dijo ella.-...la Ranger Amarilla.

_Lo de ser bajita y simpatica es cosa del color de Ranger..._

Mike casi sonrió al pensar en aquello y relacionarlo con Emily, por lo menos no se había olvidado de ella ni de sus amigos.

-Yo tengo una amiga que es parecida a ti.-dijo Mike.

-Por suerte no con su caracter, espero.-dijo Ziggy saliendo de una sala.-...soy Ziggy, tu compañero de color.

-Vaya...-dijo Mike.

Aquello cada vez era más raro, pero entonces recordo a aquel otro Ranger que había llegado justo antes de que él desapareciera.

Y todo pareció encajar.

-Scott...-dijo Mike.-...¿Puede ser el Rojo?

-¡Si!-dijo Flynn.-...¿lo viste?

Mike miro sus manos y su cuerpo, todavía en su traje de Ranger Verde recordo la batalla con el Nightlok y la aparición de una maquina muy rara.

-Si...-dijo Mike.-...esta con mis compañeros.

Y, por la mirada que recibió de los demás que estaban allí, supo que aquello no eran buenas noticias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: The Other Side Problems**

Cogg se paseo por el barco de Xandred amenazado por más monstruos de los que quería y sin la confianza del Maestro.

Pero tenía que conseguirla, fuera como fuera.

-Y dime, ¿porque aqui?-pregunto Xandred.

-Porque necesito tu agua.-replico Cogg.-...de donde yo vengo, haría a mis monstruos más fuertes y podría vencer a los Rangers de una vez y para siempre.

Xandred bebió un poco de su agua y miro a Cogg de nuevo, no confiaba, no le gustaba su juego, pero a la vez había algo en él que le decía que lo dejara hacer.

Nada podría ser malo y conseguía eliminar a más Rangers.

-¿Que me darás a cambio?-pregunto Xandred.

-A los Rangers.-dijo Cogg.-...los destruire para ti, de hecho, ya he eliminado a uno.

Xandred pareció sorprendido por su palabras, algo que a Serrator no termino de gustarle, pero si aquel tipo había eliminado a un Ranger, podría servir de algo.

-Esta bien, toma lo que quieras.-dijo Xandred.-...y destruye a los Rangers.

Cogg asintió y de haber podido sonreir, estaba seguro de que tendría una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

_Destruire a los Rangers de dos mundo y luego los conquistare..._

* * *

Scott tenía bastante dificil explicar su aparición y la desaparición de un compañero siendo amenazado por cuatro espadas samurai.

-Donde esta...-fue la silenciosa pregunta del Ranger Rojo.

-No lo se...-contesto Scott.-...de verdad que no lo se, pero espero que este en mi dimensión.

-¿En tu dimensión?-pregunto al Ranger Rosa.

-Yo vengo de otro lugar, el mismo que ese Robot, su nombre es Cogg e intenta destruir el mundo.

-No te creo...-susurro Kevin.

Scott suspiro mirando a su alrededor buscando alguna manera de hacerles entender que él no era un peligro.

No era el culpable de la desaparición de su amigo, Cogg lo era.

-Mirad, ese robot que se ha ido es vuestro problema, no yo, podeis ayudarme a destruirlo y a recuperar a vuestro amigo, pero necesito que me dejeis vivir para eso.-dijo finalmente.

-Ni lo sueñes...-gruño Antonio.

-¿Puedes traer a Mike?-pregunto Emily.

Scott observo a la Ranger Amarilla que se había levantado del suelo y se dirigia hacia él con pasos lentos e inseguros.

-Solo si esta en mi dimensión podremos intentarlo.-dijo Scott.

-Entonces.-dijo Jayden.-...más vale que lo este o tu estas muerto.

Y, siendo arrastrado por los Rangers, Scott se vió obligado a seguirlos a su hogar en busca de ayuda, respuestas y su vuelta a casa.

* * *

-El Profesor Cogg se estaba batiendo en duelo con Scott subido a nuestro Megazord cuando Scott disparo, logró darle un golpe mortal al Profesor...-le contaba Ziggy a Mike.

-...pero el Profesor nos engaño, llevaba algo que detuvo el disparo y se abalanzó sobre Scott lanzandolo en un agujero negro.-termino de explicar Teyana.

Mike asintió comprendiendo todo, Scott había tenido el mismo problema que él y ahora tenía que ver como devolvía todo a la normalidad.

Aunque antes ellos tendrían que vencer a Cogg y sin Scott no tenían opciones.

-Me duele la cabeza...-susurro Mike.

-Confuso, pero lo entenderás.-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Mike se giro para ver a una joven de pelo negro corto acercarse a él y colocar una máquina delante de él.

Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto.

-Es la jefa.-dijo Flynn.

Mike miro de nuevo a la joven que no parecía hacerle ningun caso y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿En serio?-pregunto.

Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue una corriente eléctrica que le hizo saltar del lugar donde estaba sentado y colocarse de pie entre Summer y Dillon.

-¿Que ha sido eso?

-Ella...-dijo Dillon.-...no te pases o te freíra, tiene más cerebro que todo el mundo junto.

-Lo cual siendo los que somos es poco...-dijo Ziggy.

La joven les lanzó una mirada que los hizo cerrar la boca mientras se volvía a acercar a Mike y lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-Un consejo.-dijo ella.-...no te quites el traje, podrías contaminarte y eso te mataría.

Mike se quedo mirando a su traje y asintió antes de que ver como ella le hacía una señal para que lo siguiera.

-Por cierto, soy la Dra.K y ahora mismo, voy a hacer que te comuniques con tus amigos.-dijo.

Se encamino hacia uno de sus ordenadores y lo enchufó tecleando diversas claves hasta dar con la formula que quería.

Y dejando a Mike sorpendido.

-Es más rápida que yo con el joistick.-susurro.

-Es la mejor.-dijo Gem detrás de él.-...soy el dorado y ella es mi hermana, Gemma, la Ranger plateada.

Mike asintió rápidamente dandole las manos a los dos mientras miraba el gran número de Rangers que tenía Scott a su cargo.

Eran uno más que ellos.

-Vale, conexión en tres...

-No se porque me siento nervioso.-dijo Mike.

-Es normal, si fallamos, estas muerto.-dijo Dillon.

Dillon recibió un codazo de Summer y una mirada de su hermana pero él no hizo el más minimo de caso, cada uno tenía derecho a saber cuando le tocaba.

Este Ranger no iba a ser menos.

-A todo esto...-dijo Ziggy.-...¿como te llamas?

Mike abrió la boca para contestar cuando la Dra.K hizo contacto y una gran pantalla se abría delante de ellos, mostrando la casa Shiba.

-Es la camara auxiliar de Scott.-dijo Summer.

_**-No se como contactar con mi equipo, pero vuestro amigo debe estar allí...-decía Scott.**_

_**-El debe no nos vale.-decía Kevin.-...os no lo aseguras o eres Ranger frito.**_

_**Jayden ya tenía preparada su espada de fuego y los demás miraban como si estuvieran más que contentos de dejarlo arder.**_

_**-Chicos...**_

Los otros Rangers miraron a Mike que simplemente se encogió de hombros mirando a su equipo defenderlo y buscarlo amenazando a otro Ranger.

_**-No me importa lo que tu y el robot querais aqui, no me importa si os matais en vuestra dimensión o de donde quiera que vengas...-susurro Emily.-...solo quiero recuperar a Mike así que si eres amigo, dime como llegar hasta él.**_

Summer le dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras Mike se hinchaba de orgullo, esa era su chica, dispuesta a lo que fuera para salvarlo pero sin olvidar su dulzura y buen corazón.

La quería, no podía evitarlo.

-¿Novia?-pregunto Gemma.

-No.-dijo Mike.-...de momento.

-Pues habla y dile a tu "de momento no" novia y tus amigos que dejen de intentar matar a mi Ranger.-dijo la Dra.K.

-¿Puedo hablar?-pregunto Mike.

-Ve ahí y detenlos.-dijo Dillon.

Mike se acercó a donde estaba la Dra.K y aclaro su voz ante de que la doctora acercara su cabeza al microfono para que hablara.

-Chicos, deteneos, dice la verdad.-dijo lentamente.

_**-¿Mike?-pregunto Emily.**_

_**-¡Mike! ¡donde estas!-grito Kevin.**_

-Estoy en la dimensión de este Ranger, con sus compañeros.-dijo Mike.

_**-Mike, ¿estas bien?-pregunto el Mentor Ji.**_

_**-¿Cuando vas a volver?-pregunto Emily de nuevo.**_

-Estoy bien Mentor, solo mi ego herido...-susurro mirando a Emily.-...no lo se, Em, primero tendreís que vencer a Cogg y Scott es el unico que sabe como.

_**-¿Y que pasa con el portal?-pregunto Mia.**_

_**-Quizá podamos crear otro...-murmuro Scott.**_

La Dra.K apartó a Mike del microfono y tomo aire antes de hablar, pues ella sabía lo necesario, pero también conocía los riesgos.

-Parece que lo que hace que Cogg cree o, por lo menos, creara los portales era un chip que todavía permanece estable en la base donde destruimos a Venjix, para crear o destruir los portales, necesitamos ese chip.-dijo ella.

_**-Pero Dra.K, Cogg no lo necesito para viajar.-dijo Scott.**_

-Ya lo se, pero Cogg perfecciono durante meses los portales para usarlos durante un corto tiempo sin necesidad del chip, nosotros no tenemos ese tiempo.-dijo ella.

-Iremos a por el chip y vosotros vencereis a Cogg.-dijo Mike.

Desde atrás, Dillon sonreía con cierta diversión mientras miraba al Ranger Verde y veía lo decidido que podía llegar a ser.

Le gustaba eso del Ranger.

_**-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Scott.-...el lugar donde vais, es peligroso, todavía quedan restos de Venjix y sus ecuaces.**_

_**-Mike.-dijo Jayden.-...¿estas completamente seguro?**_

Mike se detuvo unos segundos a pensarlo, había la posibilidad de que no saliera nada bien y él acabara muerto, o peor, no pudiera volver a casas ni Scott a la suya.

Pero no tenía dos opciones, tenía que intentarlo y más si significaba la única oportunidad de volver a estar al lado de sus amigos.

De Emily...

-Estoy seguro, Jayden.-dijo Mike.

Podía ver la inseguridad en los ojos de su líder, respetaba la decisión pero no quería dejarlo ir solo, Kevin estaba igual mientras Mia era la única que sonreía porque confiaba en que todo saldría bien, Antonio levanto un pulgar hacia él como suerte y Emily aguantaba las lágrimas lo mejor que podía.

-Sea como sea...-dijo la Dra.K.-...no os quiteis los trajes, igual que para Mike sería muy perjudicial respirar el aire de aqui para Scott es exactamente lo mismo, así que tened cuidado porque un ataque duro podría siginificar destransformarse y perder la vida.

-Si, señora.-dijo Mike.

_**-Esta bien.-dijo Scott.**_

Mike se quedo mirando a su equipo y luego a Emily que estaba siendo abrazada por Mia y sintió las ganas de llorar con ella.

Pero no iba a hacerlo, porque iba a volver y entonces le diría todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Volvere pronto...-susurro Mike.-...cuidaos...

La Dra.K desconecto el ordenador mientras Mike apretaba sus puños y se tomaba un momento para recuperar la calma.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era recuperar el chip y volvería con Emily y sus amigos.

-Vamos.-dijo Dillon.-...yo te llevaré.

-¿Que?-pregunto Summer.

-Dillon no...-dijo Teyana.

Dillon las detuvo con un simple movimiento de su mano y gesticulo a Mike para que lo siguiera mientras los demás caminaban detrás de ellos.

-Soy el que mejor conoce el lugar y ahora mismo, el más fuerte de nosotros, puedo ir con él.-dijo Dillon.

-Pueden matarte.-dijo Flynn.-...sabes las ganas que tienen de hacerlo.

-No lo harán, tengo un Ranger conmigo.-contesto él.

-¿Y porque no podemos ir todos?-pregunto Ziggy.

-Porque nadie podría proteger la ciudad.-contesto Dillon.

Mike entendía el razonamiento y aunque no le hacía gracia, sabía que era la mejor opción, igual que Gem y Gemma que miraban a Dillon con comprensión.

Aunque no era igual para Summer.

-Volvere con el chip...-le dijo Dillon después de darle un beso a su hermana.

-No quiero que vayas.-murmuro ella.

Dillon la atrajo a sus brazos y la beso en los labios acariciandole la espalda, teniendose que recordar porque en vez de quedarse así con ella estaba ayudando a un extraño.

-Ya sabes como soy...-dijo Dillon.-...el justiciero del amor.

Summer rió antes de robarle otro beso y despedirse de él, deseando lo mejor para los dos mientras se encaminaban a una misión mortal.

-Así que tu y ella...-comenzó Mike.

-Cuando amarillo no combina bien con el verde, siempre esta el negro.-contestó Dillon.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, Mike agradeció no tener ningun Ranger negro en su equipo de Samurais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Fight For Someone**

Incapaz de quedarse sin hacer nada, Antonio decidió que lo mejor era irse a pescar para aclarar sus ideas.

Quizá pescando encontrara algo que le ayudara a aclarar su mente, tenían que ganar a Cogg para que Mike volviera.

Pero hasta entonces, tenían que trabajar con Scott y la verdad era que a Antonio no terminaba de gustarle el cambio, Mike era único, divertido, entregado cuando quería, dulce cuando el tema era Emily, era su mejor compañero de bromas y ahora el robot lo había cambiado por un super-Ranger de otra dimensión.

-Estupido robot...-susurro Antonio.

En casa, Scott se había quedado con los Rangers para enseñarles las estrategias que ellos usaban para vencer a Cogg, pero Antonio había sido incapaz de quedarse a mirar sin hacer nada más que planear.

Por eso estaba allí, pesacando.

Entonces escucho detrás de él, pasos y sonrió solo de pensar que iban más despacio para no alertarlo cuando el simple hecho de que llegaran ya lo ponía sobre aviso.

No era dorado por nada.

-Robots malos...-susurro Antonio poniendose en pie.

Se giro con una sonrisa y espero a que ellos vinieran hasta él para usar su Samuraizer y transformarse en el Ranger dorado.

La fiesta podía comenzar.

-Vamos chicos.-dijo Antonio.-...se que teneis algo más para darme.

Los robots se lanzaban a por él con sus espadas pero él conseguía desviarlas y lanzarlos lejos de él abriendose paso entre ellos.

La tarde pintaba muy larga ahora...

* * *

En la casa Shiba, Scott intentaba enseñarle a los Rangers una de las tácticas que solían usar para detener a Cogg cuando la alarma saltó y el Mentor Ji se acercó a ellos.

-Tenemos problemas.-dijo Ji.-...y no de un Nightlok.

Scott supo enseguida que eran problemas de su clase y miro mientras Ji daba instrucciones al equipo Samurai de donde estaban los robots.

-Vale.-dijo Jayden.-...vamonos.

Scott asintió, sintiendose extrañamente preocupado por sus nuevos compañeros así como por la misión de Mike de recuperar el chip.

Era la única manera de volver a casa, eso si, una vez hubiera vencido a Cogg.

-Vamos.-dijo.

Y todos se marcharon a la nueva pelea esperando que esta vez, fuera la última.

* * *

Dillon aparcó el coche a la entrada del último lugar que quería visitar o por lo menos era lo que le parecía a Mike.

Pero aún así estaba allí, por él.

-Bueno, cojamos el chip y largemonos.-dijo Dillon.

-Si, vamos.-dijo Mike.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro, donde las ruinas llenaban el lugar que antes había sido el centro de mando de Venjix hasta que ellos lo habían destruido.

-Tío, esto es una ruina.-susurro Mike.

-Y agradece que lo sea.-dijo Dillon.-...si no sería imposible entrar.

-Imagino que el tal Venjix era un monstruo.-dijo Mike.

-Un antiguo general, pero si, un monstruo, ¿como es el vuestro?-pregunto Dillon.

-El jefe de los Nightlok, algo así como un demonio.-contesto.

-Impresionante...-susurro Dillon.

Mike lo observo caminar delante de él y de golpe echarse para atrás y llevarlo a él consigo hasta estrellarlo con una viga.

-¡Ouch!-grito Mike.

-Callate, vienen robots.-le advirtió Dillon.

Mike observo por el otro lado de la viga como unos robots muy parecidos a los que habían aparecido en su mundo vigilaban la zona con mucho cuidado.

-Genial.-dijo Dillon.

-Tendremos que pelear.-dijo Mike.

Dillon lo miro antes de asentir y poco a poco, los dos salieron de su escondite mostrandose ante los robots que rápidamente se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-¡RPM! ¡Activación!-grito Dillon.

-¡Samurai Verde! ¡Listo!-dijo Mike.

Los dos se lanzaron a la batalla viendo como los robots hacían lo mismo, Mike atacaba con su espada y Dillon lo cubría buscando una manera de pasar de aquello sin que les dañaran mucho.

No podía arriesgar a su compañero.

-Tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aqui.-dijo Dillon.

-¡Por ahí!-dijo Mike.

Con su espada consiguió señalarle un pequeño tunel hecho de las ruinas caídas del edificio, inestable y muy peligroso.

Su única salida.

-Vale...-dijo Dillon.

Mike apartó a un robot de una patada y otro le golpeo en la espada antes de que Dillon le disparara, se acercó a Mike que había caído al suelo y cogió su brazo.

-Vamos, auganta.-dijo Dillon.

-Esa a dolido.-dijo Mike.

Dillon lo arrastro a traves de las ruinas hasta el tunel donde los demás robots no pudieron seguirlos.

Gracias a dios por la posición de sus brazos.

-Vale...-susurro Mike todavía dolido.-...¿ahora que?

-Tenemos que ir a la planta principal, el chip debería estar ahí.-mustió Dillon.

Comenzó a dirigir a Mike hacía donde debían ir, esperando no encontrar ningún robot más cerca del chip, aunque Dillon imaginaba que no sería tan fácil.

Nada era fácil cuando eres Ranger.

-¿Porque debería estar el chip allí?-pregunto Mike.

-Porque una cosa así solo podía estar en manos de Venjix y él guarda muy celosamente las cosas importantes.-dijo Dillon.

-Desde lo que cuentas es tan malo como Xandred.-dijo Mike.

-Mira a tu alrededor...-murmuro Dillon.

Mike había echado un vistazo de todo durante todo el viaje, la cuidad no era más que una sombra de lo que podía ser, no había leyes, ni control, ni paz.

Era como si fuera una ciudad fantasma.

-Pero lo eliminasteis, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Mike.

-Si, estoy seguro de que no volvera pero...-susurro Dillon.

-¿Pero?

-No se si todo él fue destruido, me da miedo que algun día vuelva él o algo relacionado con él y ataque a mis seres queridos.-confesó Dillon.

Mike podía entenderlo, él sabía que tendrían que enfrentarse a Xandred y esperaba que conseguirieran vencerlo, pero nada podía quitarle el miedo a perder a todos sus amigos o a Emily.

-Te entiendo, estoy igual que tu.-dijo Mike.

-Solo que tu todavía tienes que vencerlo.-dijo Dillon.-...pero si los demás son como tu, estoy seguro de que podreis.

-Mejores...-susurro Mike.

-¿Como?

-Son mejores, Jayden es nuestro líder, es bastante solitario pero un gran amigo, luego esta Kevin, el azul, vive para afrontar su misión de samurai y es el mejor para pelear detrás de Jayden, también tiene una mente estratega y crea planes para vencer a los Nightlok, Mia es la Ranger rosa, dedicada a los demás y simpatica, es la parte buena del equipo en todo, menos en la cocina...-dijo riendo.-...Antonio es el Ranger dorado, es mi compañero de bromas y quien nos tiene bien alimentados cuando Mia intentan hacernos la cena y el Mentor Ji, él es nuestra guía, nuestro maestro...

Entonces Dillon vió como el cuerpo de Mike se relajaba y se apoyaba en un pilar para continuar hablando.

-...y Emily...ella es la luz de todos.-dijo Mike.-...es el corazón del grupo, sin ella no habríamos sobrevivido ni una batalla, sin contar que yo no sería lo que soy.

Dillon sonrió a través de su casco, él no era del tipo de personas que se enternecía por las cosas buenas, pero desde que estaba con Summer podía decir que ella lo había cambiado.

Lo había tocado en lo más profundo de él, como parece que había hecho Emily con Mike.

-La quieres.-dijo Dillon.

Mike lo miro y asintió antes de que Dillon chocara manos con él y le señalara a una de las habitaciones donde se dirigían.

-Esa es la sala de Venjix.-dijo Dillon.-...vamos a por el chip y a devolverte a tu dama, samurai.

Mike sonrió y abrió la puerta con cuidado, hasta que Dillon lo apartó duramente y se quedo mirando al holograma que había delante de ellos.

-¿Quieres esto?-pregunto Venjix.

-Venjix...-susurro Dillon.

-Cogelo.-dijo Venjix.

Lanzó el chip a las manos de Dillon que lo agarro antes de ver como Venjix activaba un botón de su escritorio y entonces lo supo.

Era una trampa.

-¡Corre!-le grito a Mike.

Pero por la sonrisa de Venjix sabía que era demasiado tarde, todo comenzó a explotar y lo último que Dillon vio antes de perder la conciencia fue un manto verde arroparlo por completo.

Después, no tuvo control de nada más...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Everything Change In One Second**

Vencer a los robots no había sido especialmente complicado, es más, Scott podía asegurar que habían sido algo fáciles.

Podía ser que solo fuera porque solamente querían a Antonio pero...

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

Detrás de él, Kevin lo miraba con la sospecha, como él, el samurai azul también pensaba que aquello había sido demasiado fácil.

-Quizá...-murmuro Scott.

-Creo que hay algo más.-dijo Kevin.

-¿Tu crees?

Mia venía con Jayden, Emily y Antonio detrás de ella y se coloco al lado de Kevin mirando entre sus dos compañeros en busca de respuestas.

-Es que...-dijo Scott.-...nunca habían sido tan fáciles.

-Tiene razón.-dijo Jayden.-...la primera vez fue pesíma para nosotros.

-Quizá les hayamos cogido el truco.-sugirió Antonio.

-¿Puede tener que ver con tu mundo?-pregunto Emily.

Scott no lo había pensado, pero si ellos podían mantenerse conectados a la Dra.K por medio de su camara, ¿no podría el profesor estar conectado a sus esbirros de alguna manera?

-Puede ser...-murmuro Scott.

Kevin no dejaba de dar vueltas, aquello no era una buena señal, casi podía sentirlo, algo había pasado y tenía la sensación de que Emily no estaba muy desencaminada.

Pero claro, no podía decirlo y ponerla más nerviosa sobre Mike.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Mia.

Él la miro y mirando como el resto seguía hablando de sus sospechas alejó a Mia de los demás.

-Tengo una mala sensación.-le confesó a Mia.

-Bueno...todos la tenemos.-dijo ella.

-No, no, no como esta, Mia...-dijo Kevin.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto ella.

Kevin suspiro, tenía que calmarse porque no era más que una mera sensación, pero con el paso del tiempo y a veces muy a su pesar había conseguido hacer una fuerte amistad con Mike.

Y a través de es amistad, Kevin juraba que podía sentir al Ranger Verde.

-Creo que ha pasado algo con Mike, algo malo.-dijo Kevin.

-¿¡Que!?-grito Mia.

Todos se giraron hacia ellos pero Kevin le tapo la boca a Mia y sonrió antes de que ellos siguieran con su conversación.

-No quiero preocupar a nadie, en especial a Emily, además es una sensación...-dijo Kevin.

-Eres un samurai, Kevin.-dijo Mia.-...no solo trabajamos en sensaciones.

-Lo se pero...

De repente, el samuraizer de Jayden sonó atrayendo la atención de todos y haciendo que Kevin y Mia también se acercarán.

-¿Como?-pregunto Jayden.-...¿¡Como es posible!?

Antonio puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, Scott parecía tenso, Emily nerviosa y Mia intercambio una mirada con Kevin que dejaba bien claro que ahora si creía en sus sensaciones.

-Vamos a casa ahora mismo.-dijo Jayden.

Kevin pudo sentir el corazón en su garganta mientras Jayden miraba a cada uno de los que estaban con él, para terminar su mirada entre Emily y Scott.

Y ahí supo, que sus sensaciones eran verdad.

-Vamos a casa.-dijo Jayden.-...algo ha pasado con Mike.

Lo siguiente que Kevin pudo razonar, fue para correr junto a sus compañeros en busca de más noticias y sentir que por una vez, ser samurai no los salvaría de la perdida.

* * *

Cuando Dillon despertó solo se dio cuenta de tres cosas, su hermana gritando, su tremendo dolor de cabeza y las lágrimas de Summer.

-Summer...-susurro Dillon.

-¡Dillon!

En seguida, tanto Summer como Teyana estaban a su lado acariciando su cara, dejando besos y haciendo que su cuerpo pidiera un descanso por el dolor.

-Chicas...basta...-susurro Dillon.

-Basta...-dijo Teyana.-...si vuelves a asustarme así te matare yo misma pedazo de...

No pudo seguir por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, cosa que toco el corazón de Dillon hasta intentar levantarse para abrazarla.

Por desgracia, su cuerpo no parecía contestar.

-Tranquilo...-le dijo Summer.-...todavía estas herido.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Dillon.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, ninguna tenía fuerzas para contestar o ni siquiera para asimilar lo que habían encontrado en las ruinas de la antigua base de Venjix.

-No sabemos que provoco una explosión en la base...-susurro Summer.-...cuando Teyana, yo y Flynn llegamos, solo te encontramos a ti y a Mike en el suelo...

Dillon comenzaba a recordar con un tremendo dolor el holograma de Venjix tirandole el chip y la explosión...

-Él te había protegido de la explosión.-explico Teyana.-...de alguna manera recibió el peor golpe.

Podía recordar gritar a Mike que se apartara pero había sido demasiado tarde, nada los salvaría de la explosión.

Y entonces, lo último que había visto había sido una sombra verde...

-Casi no pudimos sacaros...-susurro Ziggy detrás de ellas.-...habeis sobrevivido de milagro pero...

Summer agarro la mano de Dillon con ternura, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que aquello no iba a ser nada fácil.

-No...-susurro Dillon.-...¿que paso con Mike?

Ella lo miro a los ojos, incapaz de mentirle o de no contarle la verdad y sintió como las lágrimas la quemaban por dentro mientras intentaba ser fuerte.

-La energía fue muy fuerte...-susurro Summer.-..Mike esta inconsciente y sin su traje de Rangers.

Dillon tardo un solo segundo en entender lo que aquello significaba, lo que Mike había hecho por él lo había salvado.

Pero a la misma vez lo había condenado a él.

-La Dra.K le esta haciendo pruebas.-dijo Ziggy.-...pero es tarde...

-...esta contaminado...-susurro Teyana.

Y por primera vez, desde que encontrara a su hermana, Dillon sintió sus propias lágrimas salir de sus ojos con una fuerza agonica que parecía querer ahogarlo.

-¡No!-grito.

Summer lo tomo en sus brazos, también llorando por la suerte de un compañero, uno que había salvado la vida de lo que ella más quería.

Jamás podría agradecerselo bastante como sabía que jamás podría volver a mirar a su compañera de color samurai.

-Lo siento, cariño...-susurro en el pelo de Dillon.

Pero, por una vez, lo siento no era bastante para eliminar el dolor.

* * *

Mia no podía recordar otro momento en el que hubieran llegado más rápido a casa, los nervios y la preocupación los habían llevado rápidamente a la casa Shiba en busca de repuestas.

Y aunque quería mantener la esperanza como Emily o la distancia como Jayden, Mia sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

-Sentaos chicos...-susurro Ji.

Mia tuvo que tragar saliva cuando Ji habló, parecía haber sido la única en darse cuenta de que Ji había estado llorando, todavía podía ver las marcas de lágrimas en su cara y eso realmente la asusto.

Si algo había pasado con Mike, no podía ni imaginarse como empezaría a afectar al equipo.

Ella nunca se había parado a pensar en su relación con Mike, trabajaban juntos y eran amigos, de eso no había duda, estaba segura que era alguien en quien podía confiar y aunque jamás habían estado a solas, ella sentía empatía con él.

Era como un hermano pequeño, justo como Emily y ella sentía la necesidad de protegerlo.

Emily, tan inocente y pura era incapaz de imaginar algo pasandole a alguno de ellos, ella le había confesado que ellos eran como sus propios superheroes y que estaba orgullosa de poder estar allí con ellos, aunque no fuera tan buena como ellos o como también le había confesado que sentía algo más que amistad por Mike el día que le había preguntado que se sentía al estar enamorada.

Si ella supiera que seguramente si no hubiera venido la casa, ellos no serían la mitad de lo que eran, especialmente Mike.

Si ella supiera lo que significaba para Mike, lo que ella podía ver que el joven samurai sentía por la pequeña e inocente Emily.

Kevin observaba a Ji con una mente analitica, intentando adivinar sus ideas antes de que las dijera con tal de protegerse de las cosas malas o sonreir ante las buenas antes que nadie.

Era capaz de competir hasta para eso, pero a la misma vez, Mia podía ver la preocupación por Mike, igual que ella, para Kevin, Mike y Emily eran sus dos hermanos pequeños y tenía que protegerlos.

Antonio se mantenía en silencio mirando a Scott, la tensión entre los dos era patente, Scott por las noticias que sabía, venían de su casa y Antonio por una cosa de la que Scott no había tenido control.

Pero igualmente, Antonio tenía que culpar a alguien y ese era Scott.

Y por último Jayden, parecía estallar en cualquier momento y es que él, como líder, se veía en derecho de cuidar de todos y tener a Mike fuera de su protección era algo que Jayden no solía llevar muy bien.

El chico no había tenido un amigo desde Antonio y ahora, aparte del Ranger dorado, tenía cuatro más y no concebía la idea de perder a ninguno de ellos.

Ya había perdido mucho en la vida por toda esta batalla...

-Que ha pasado, Mentor.-dijo Kevin.

-Ha...habido un accidente en tu dimensión, Scott.-dijo Ji.

Scott se levanto igual que Jayden y Mia rápidamente se coloco al lado de Emily que se quedo mirando al Mentor Ji todavía con esperanza.

Quería llorar por ella, por Mike y por todos los que estaban allí en aquel momento.

-Que clase de accidente.-dijo Kevin.

Ji tomo un segundo para respirar y miro a Emily que parecía estar esperando buenas noticias de su parte.

Pero no iba a ser así, no esta vez...

-Hubo una explosión cuando fueron a buscar el chip...-dijo Ji.-...Dillon, el Ranger negro cayó herido allí.

-¿Como? ¿Esta bien?-pregunto Scott.

-Esta bien...-dijo Ji.-...fue protegido.

Mia cerró los ojos, ella ya lo sabía y no quería escucharlo, no quería tener que ser fuerte pero tenía que serlo, por Emily que respiraba con dificultad, por Jayden que gruñía sin control, por Kevin que cada vez pateaba más fuerte el suelo, por Antonio que miraba con rabia a Scott.

Por ella que parecía estar perdiendose en la espiral de dolor.

-Mike lo protegió con su cuerpo.-dijo Ji.-...causando que volviera a su estado de civil...esta contaminado por tu aire.

Mia rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo abrazando a una Emily completamente en shock y negando con su cabeza, esucho a Jayden gritar de dolor y rabia, a Kevin golpear algo con sus manos, fuera de control y a Antonio agarrar a Scott hasta golpearlo contra la pared, desesperado.

¿Y Scott? No escucho de Scott nada más que un sollozo que no dejo ver más de lo que ya sabían.

Aquello no parecía tener ninguna solución...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Waking Up In A Different Light**

Mike despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la explosión en la fabrica lo había dejado fuera de combate y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera volver a caminar.

-Chicos...-murmuro.

Nadie le contesto lo que le obligo a abrir los ojos en busca de sus compañeros para no encontrar a nadie cerca de él.

De hecho, estaba completamente solo en la habitación.

-¡Chicos!-grito.

-Calmate Mike, estamos aqui.-dijo la Dra.K.

Levanto la cabeza un poco para ver a la Dra.K con Flynn, Gemma y Gem trabajando con distintos ordenadores.

Pero ninguno estaba cerca de él, ninguno estaba en el cuarto.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Mike.

-Nada, Mike.-le dijo Gem.-...todo estara bien, calmate.

Por alguna razón cada vez que le decían que se calmara, Mike pensaba lo contrario, intento levantarse pero el dolor era como una cuchilla por todo su cuerpo.

Y entonces vio su mano...no llevaba el guante blanco del traje de Ranger.

-¿¡Dra.K!?-grito Mike.-...¡no estoy transformado!

Desde fuera la Dra.K miraba a Gemma y Gem en busca de que ellos la ayudaran a arreglar algo para Mike, por lo menos para que pudiera estar entre ellos.

-No sabemos las consecuencias.-dijo Gemma.

-Es peligroso, no podemos sacarlos.-dijo Gem.

Flynn puso una mano sobre el cristal, viendo a Mike pelear para levantarse, asustado por su estado civil, solo porque ellos no podían acercarse.

-¿No podemos hacer nada?-pregunto en un susurro.

-No...no sabemos que consecuencias tiene este tipo de aire en un cuerpo que no ha respirado nunca.-dijo la Dra.K.-...tendremos que esperar 72 horas hasta ver si su cuerpo asimila el aire que respiramos.

-¿Y después?-pregunto Flynn.-...¿que pasara cuando Scott y sus compañeros samurai acaben con Cogg?

La Dra.K apoyo las manos sobre la mesa, suspirando e intetando dar un final feliz, decir que ella había encontrado la manera de devolverlo a su casa sin poner a nadie más en peligro.

Pero no era así...

-De momento solo sabemos que tendremos que esperar, Flynn.-dijo Gemma.-...luego veremos que podemos hacer.

Flynn la miro a los ojos antes de apartarse de ella, agarrar su chaqueta y marcharse de allí, sabiendo que aquello simplemente había sido la manera fácil de decirlo.

Si Mike sobrevivia a su aire, no volvería a casa...

* * *

Emily se había marchado lentamente después de recibir las noticias sobre el accidente en la misión de recuperar el chip que traería a Mike de nuevo a casa.

Curioso, lo que devolvería con ellos al final lo había condenado.

Kevin no estaba cerca, así que Emily entro en el cuarto que él y Mike compartían y se sentó en la cama de Mike esperando que estar rodeada de sus cosas la acercara un poco más a él.

Necesitaba estar cerca de él.

Miro a su alrededor sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver el orden y la perfecta limpieza del lado de Kevin y el desorden y la suciedad en la parte de Mike.

Era la mejor representación de sus personalidades.

Movió su mano para coger la almohada de Mike y la apretó contra su pecho hundiendo su nariz dentro para coger algo de la esencia de Mike dentro de ella.

Sabía que estaba lejos pero en aquel momento lo sintió allí, sentado a su lado y sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que podía hacer las cosas más faciles.

-Mike...-susurro contra la almohada.

Levantó su mirada a donde estaba la almohada y descubrió una nota, seguramente algo que Mike habría dejado tirado como muchas otras cosas.

Emily abrió la nota y comenzó a leer...

**Listas de cosas que quiero hacer:**

** a todos los video-juegos del mundo.**

** tres días enteros sin que nadie me moleste.**

** el día con mis amigos de toda la vida en casa comiendo hamburguesas.**

** otro Nightlok transforme a Kevin en una bailarina para terminar de vestirlo como una.**

** el valor de decirle a Mia que necesita aprender a cocinar.**

** a Jayden en una batalla y que Ji sea mi animadora personal.**

** un bonsai de Ji.**

** a Jayden el pelo cuando este dormido.**

** a Emily lo que siento por ella.**

** que Emily vea que es imprescindible para todos, en especial para mi.**

**11...**

Emily agarro la nota entre sus manos con fuerza, se había reido con muchas de las cosas que quería hacer y querían que fuera de verdad para sentir otra vez la felicidad en aquella casa.

Eso era Mike, la risa y la diversión en la casa Shiba, sin él, nada era igual.

Nada sería igual otra vez.

-¿Emily?

La voz de Kevin la saco de sus pensamientos cuando entro en el cuarto y se sentó a su lado, rodeandola con un brazo.

-Se que es dificil.-dijo Kevin.-...pero si hay una posibilidad, por pequeña que sea, Mike volvera.

Ella asintió sin ganas y Kevin aprovecho para leer la nota de Mike, rió con algunas de las cosas que había, no tanto con otras y le enterneció lo que quería hacer con Emily.

-Cuando vuelva cumpliremos todas.-susurro Kevin.

-¿Incluso lo de la bailarina?-pregunto ella.

Kevin suspiro, no le hacía gracia pero si con eso alegraba a Emily y conseguía de alguna manera traer a Mike de vuelta, con gusto se vestiría de bailaria.

-Incluso eso...-murmuro Kevin.

Emily pareció sonreir algo más cuando otro ruido los desvió de su conversación y escucharon a Scott gritar seguido por un gruñido de Antonio.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Emily.

-Antonio...-murmuro Kevin.

Y los dos juntos se dirigieron a la cocina para evitar otra batalla para la que no estaban listos y que ahora, no era importante.

Solo importaba vencer a Cogg y esperar que Mike encontrara la manera de volver.

* * *

Después de mucho dolor y varias protestas por parte de su hermana, Summer y Ziggy, Dillon había conseguido levantarse y estaba fuera de la habitación de Mike, con Summer, mirando al Ranger apoyado en una esquina.

-Es todo mi culpa...-murmuro Dillon.

-No Dillon...-susurro Summer.

-Lo es.-dijo él.-...tendría que haber sabido que algo andaba mal...maldita sea, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Summer se acerco y le acaricio el pelo antes de abrazarlo por la espalda, le costaba verlos de esa manera a cualquiera de los dos, pero ni siquiera podía acercarse a Mike.

Estaba en cuarentena.

-Miralo...-dijo Dillon.-...parece un perrito apaleado.

-Dillon, tienes que parar esto, te estas haciendo daño.-dijo Summer.

-¡Es mi culpa!-grito Dillon.

Summer se apartó un poco de él y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, la culpa se lo estaba comiendo pero ella sabía que no era el culpable.

Mike había decidido salvarlo, Venjix o su holograma o lo que fuera tenían la culpa, Cogg tenía la culpa.

-No lo es...-murmuro una voz.

Dillon y Summer miraron por el cristal a Mike acercandose a ellos hasta poner una mano sobre el cristal y mirarlos.

-No es tu culpa.-dijo Mike.

-Si lo es...-murmuro Dillon.-...debí saberlo.

-No podías, no eres mago, eres Ranger.-contesto Mike.

-Pues debería haberte protegido.-insistió Dillon.

-No te hubiera dejado, lo sabes.-volvió a contestar Mike.

Dillon golpeó los ordenadores mirando a Mike que parecía igual de tranquilo que cuando habían entrado.

-Estas aqui por mi culpa, si no mueres estarás condenado a no volver con tus amigos, con Emily.-dijo Dillon.

-Lo se...-susurro Mike.

-Fuiste conmigo, yo soy el responsable de que no vayas a verla nunca más, yo...

-¡Callate!-grito Mike.

Summer miraba de uno a otro tensa pero con la seguridad de saber que los separaba un cristal y una pared y no podían pelear.

-¡Se que no podré volver!-grito Mike.-...¡se que puede que ni siquiera sobreviva! ¡lo se! ¡soy un jodido estupido por malgastar mi vida por alguien que se pasa la suya arrepintiendose de salvarse!

Dillon guardo silencio y una simple mirada furiosa de Mike hizo que Summer se colocara al lado de él abrazandolo mientras Mike continuaba hablando.

-Pero también se que ella no podría vivir sin ti...-mustió Mike.-...que tu equipo te necesita sin Scott aqui, que yo te necesito para ser fuerte ahora mismo.

Dillon levanto su mirada y se encontro con la del Ranger verde, que lloraba sin esconderlo, que le dolía aquel destino mucho más de lo que él podía empezar a pensar.

-Mike...-susurro Dillon.

-Asegurate de que Scott les de las gracias de mi parte.-susurro Mike.-...ayudame viviendo, Dillon y, por favor, dile a Scott que también les diga lo muchos que los quiero a todos, en especial a Emily.

Summer vio que Dillon se había quedado mirando a Mike mientras que se marchaba de nuevo a su rincón y decidió ser ella la que hablaba por los dos.

-Tu se lo dirás, Mike.-dijo Summer.-...te juro que no descansaremos hasta encontrar una manera de devolverte a casa.

La unica respuesta que tuvo entonces, fue el silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Gold vs. Red**

Antonio había intentado resistirse, había intentado no pensar en Scott como el culpable de las cosas que les estaban pasando y estaba intentando mantenerse calmado.

Pero al verlo aparecer por la puerta, todo lo que había intentado se esfumo como el humo.

-Antonio, yo siento...-comenzó Scott.

-Callate...-murmuro Antonio.

Scott estuvo tentado a hacerlo, Antonio había estado extremadamente afectado después de las noticias y sabía que lo culpaba de lo sucedido aunque no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero sabía que no podía, Jayden estaba entrenando, Mia y el Mentor Ji lo observaban de cerca para evitar que se marchara de nuevo y Kevin estaba animando a Emily.

Lo que dejaba a Antonio completamente solo o con él y el Ranger Rojo estaba seguro de que Antonio no querría estar solo ahora.

Él tampoco quería.

-Escucha se que me culpas pero yo no podía hacer nada...-susurro Scott.

-Por favor...-dijo Antonio.-...vete.

Pero Scott no podía dejarlo pasar, él quería ayudar y sabía que tenía que empezar por Antonio, tenía que ganarse su confianza.

-Si te sirve de algo...

-¡Callate!-grito Antonio.

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Scott estaba pegado a la pared con las manos de Antonio cada una en cada uno de sus hombros y el Ranger dorado lo miraba con furia.

-Antonio...-susurro Scott.

-¡Antonio detente!-grito Jayden.

Scott miro de un lado a otro, Jayden, Mia y Ji estaban delante de él y Antonio impresionados por el arrebato de su amigo y a su izquierda estaban Emily y Kevin mirando preocupados entre ellos.

-¡No voy a hacerlo!-grito Antonio.-¡Es su culpa que Mike este muerto, si hubiera permanecido en su mundo nada habría pasado!

-Mike no esta muerto...-susurro Scott.

-¡No puede volver!

Jayden se acerco a su amigo y lo separo de un fuerte empujón de Scott mientras Mia se movía a su lado y lo agarraba.

-Sea como sea, la violencia no es la respuesta.-dijo Jayden.

-Es su culpa...-murmuro Antonio.

_**-¿Scott?**_

La voz de Dillon resonó por la cocina de la casa Shiba haciendo que Scott olvidara por un momento su disputa con Antonio y se centrara en su amigo.

-¿Dillon? ¿Como estas?-pregunto Scott.

_**-Mal, amigo ¿estas solo?**_

Kevin rápidamente cogió su mano adivinando las intenciones de Scott y Ji asintió con un dedo en sus labios para que contestara.

-Si, Dillon, ¿que pasa?-dijo Scott.

_**-Mike no esta bien, amigo...-susurro Dillon.-...sus funciones vitales se mantenien y la Dra.K esta convencida de que si se mantiene asi 48 horas más podrá salir del aislamiento.**_

-¿Aislamiento?-pregunto Scott.

_**-No sabemos que consecuencias puede tener en él o en nosotros, así que decidieron aislarlo solo hasta que su cuerpo se acostrumbrara al aire.**_

La losa de la culpa no hizo más que pesar un poco más sobre Scott, Mike no solo estaba en un mundo extraño, casi derruído y lejos de los suyos si no que ahora también estaba aislado del equipo que debería cuidarlo.

Observo a Jayden como gesticulaba para que le preguntara por el chip, aunque Scott podía ver que a Jayden no le importaba.

Solo quería saber si el sacrificio de Mike había servido para algo.

-Dillon, ¿que paso con el chip?-pregunto Scott.

_**-Lo tiene K, hermano.-dijo Dillon.-...en cuanto venzais a Cogg podrás volver con nosotros.**_

Por alguna razón aquello no le hacía sentir nada bien y menos cuando miraba las lágrimas de Emily o la rabia de Antonio.

_**-Scott...cuando le digas a los Rangers que has hablado conmigo, diles que Mike los quiere mucho a todos...-dijo Dillon.-...espcecialmente a Emily.**_

-Lo haré...-susurro Scott.

_**-Y diles que lo siento...-murmuro Dillon.**_

La comunicación se cortó dejando la cocina completamente en silencio, no se escuchaba nada excepto la respiración agitada de Antonio que se soltó de Mia y miro a Scott.

-Sigue diciendote que no tienes la culpa de esto...-murmuro.

Y, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, Antonio se marcho de la casa con lágrimas en sus ojos y la furia en sus manos.

No habían perdido a un Ranger, acababan de perder a dos.

* * *

El Profesor Cogg estaba feliz, más que eso, estaba rebosante de alegría mientras se paseaba por el barco de Xandred.

Su plan de ataque había salido a la perfección.

-¿De que te ríes?

Octooro lo miraba desde la otra esquina del barco, el pulpo no confiaba en él y la verdad era que no le importaba, dentro de poco él también estaría bajo su mando.

Todos lo estarían.

-Tengo buenas noticias de mi dimensión.-dijo él.

-¿A si?

-Si, al parecer mi plan de ataque funciono y el Ranger Verde samurai no puede volver a casa...nunca más.-dijo Cogg.

Octooro cruzó los brazos y miro hacia otro lado, no le gustaba nada que aquel tipo ganara a los Rangers donde ellos nunca habían conseguido hacerlo.

Si seguía así, ganaría el favor del Maestro Xandred y se desharía de los demás.

-Me alegro...-murmuro Octooro.

-Pronto destruire a los Rangers, con la ayuda del ejercito del Maestro Xandred y después, destruire a los de mi dimesión.-comentó Cogg.

-¿Y que pasara despues?-pregunto Octooro.

Cogg sonrió y se acerco al pulpo hasta poner una mano en su hombro y apretarlo hasta dañarlo.

-Después, unire las dos realidades y todo será mio...-susurro Cogg.

-Xandred no te lo permitirá.-mustió Octooro.

-Xandred no existirá para verlo.-dijo el robot.

Soltó a Octooro cuando Xandred apareció en la escena y miro entre los dos sintiendo la tensión.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Xandred.

Cogg negó con la cabeza y Octooro no dijo nada mientras se marchaba furioso de la zona donde estaban.

Arreglaría cuentas con el robot en otra ocasión.

-¿Como van las tropas?-pregunto Cogg.

-Listas.-dijo Xandred.-...solo tienes que decirme donde las quieres.

Y Cogg, tan amable como siempre, procedió a explicarle exactamente que era lo que debían hacer.

* * *

Mike se había pasado horas allí sentado hasta que había decidido hacer algo útil consigo mismo, podía estar muriendose o podía estar mutando o, simplemente, podía estar acostumbrandose al aire corrupto de aquel lugar.

Fuera lo que fuera, no quería estar parado sin hacer nada.

Así que, aprovechando que la Dra.K lo había encerrado en algo como parecido a una biblioteca, Mike comenzó a leer algunos de los libros que había por allí.

Muchos de ellos eran de física y componentes que Mike no quería ni siquiera empezar a entender, otros hablaban de leyendas y fantasias, otros de la capacidad de cada Ranger Operativo y sus morphers.

Hasta había libros de los Zords.

Mike se paseo algo más hasta encontrar un libro, era viejo y ni siquiera tenía tapa, probablemente uno de los más viejos de la estancia, así que, mientras esperaba que la Dra.K viniera para hacer el chequeo operativo a distancia, decidió echarle un vistazo al libro que tenía en las manos.

_**Portales dimensionales, chips y elementos de viaje**_

Mike se intereso por la primera página, viendo como era la explicación de lo que había pasado con él, figuraba que para conseguir la paz que necesitaba leería el libro para entender mejor su problema.

Las páginas hablaban sobre un maestro fisico, Klauss Vanderlech, que había conseguido abrir el primer portal dimensional hacia varios siglos y algunas teorías afirmaban que eso había hecho desaparecer la Atlantida.

Otras decían que era parte del misterio del Triangulo de las Bermudas, un vortice oscuro en el mar que te llevaba a otra realidad ajena.

Algunos decían que el portal se abría solo con una llave, una especie de chip que Vanderlech había creado para controlar los portales.

_¿Un chip?_

Mike busco la página del chip, quizá hubiera una foto o algo que le ayudara a conocer que clase de cosa podía tener tanto poder.

Aunque la verdad era que quería saber si era lo que ellos tenían.

-Bingo...-murmuro Mike.

El chip estaba delante de él y era el mismo que tenían en sus manos, ahora podía entender porque Venjix lo guardaba tan celosamente o porque casi los matan para conseguirlo.

Esto iba mucho más allá de Scott y él mismo.

-Mike, te he traido algo de comer.-dijo Summer desde fuera.

Mike la detuvo un momento con su mano, acababa de leer algo que podía ayudar a su estado, algo loco y que nadie se atrevería a hacer.

_**Como usar el chip Porta-dimensional.**_

-¡Summer!-grito Mike.

Summer casi saltó sobre si misma al ver a Mike correr hacia ella, estaba sonriendo y tenía un libro en sus manos.

Libro que pego al cristal para que ella leyera.

-¡Avisa a K!-grito Mike.-...¡tenemos que hacer esto!

Summer se quedo mirando la página que señalaba Mike con efusividad y leyo cada palabra que había en ella.

_**Revertir procesos fatidicos causados por el portal abierto...**_

_**Abrir portales hayá donde sea necesario...**_

_**El chip solo se activará al ser insertado en quien deba viajar a través del portal, dandole el poder de controlar donde y cuando desea aparecer.**_

Y Summer juró, que por un momento, se quedo sin aire en el cuerpo.


End file.
